Percabeth in the 1940's
by Schmitty63
Summary: This is an AU where Percy and Annabeth meet before WWII and Percy has to go to war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meet**

Look, I didn't want to go to war. It is the worst thing I have ever experienced. To those people who try to romanticize it, I give them a big "F**k you." But I'll get to that later, let's go back.

The year was 1940, I was 17 and the world was in chaos. Europe was at war with itself and people were saying Japan was allied with the Axis powers.

Luckily I lived in America, with two huge oceans separating them and us.

So for at least a little while, I could live in peaceful bliss.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I am from New York City. I am a junior at Goode High school and I can't wait to graduate. I hate school, I stink at pretty much every class.

The only thing that gets me through the day is swim team practice. I am the co-captain and I am the best swimmer in the city. Or so I've been told.

I have always loved the water, I just feel so comfortable in it

I've never lived all that much of an interesting life, that is, until that one Friday at the local swim meet.

I was stretching, getting ready for my race, when I looked over at the bleachers to look for my mom. Childish, I know but hey, what can I say? I'm a momma's boy.

As I scanned the crowd, I saw her face and I was instantly drawn in.

She had curly, golden locks pulled up into a pony tail. Her skin was slightly tanned, a beautiful glow about her that was stunning.

But that wasn't what held me there.

Her eyes... her eyes were a gray, almost like a storm gray. That's exactly how to describe them. They were harsh, but beautiful at the same time.

I was so entranced that I didn't realize she was looking back at me, with an expression that said, "what are you staring at, creep?"

I also hadn't realized everyone else was on their starting blocks, waiting on me.

Feeling my face flush red, I climbed up and looked at her again. She was giggling at me, _smooth move Jackson_.

I get set and wait on the gun. But instead of the blue pool water I see nothing but those gray eyes.. Wow, they are amazi- _No! Come on Jackson, focus on the g-_ *BANG!*

Crap.

I had a horrible start. I didn't even move until the others had hit the water.

**Annabeth**

I don't even know why I am even at this stupid swim meet. O wait, yes I do, my best friend, Thalia, brought me to cheer on her brother Jason.

So far, the only thing I have gotten from being here is that no one looks good in a speedo.

When Jason's race finally comes, the 100 meter freestyle, I look through the group of guys for his close cropped blond hair. But instead, what caught my eye is what can only be described as a tangled wild mass of black hair, dark as a raven.

My first thought was _he needs a haircut_, and was about to voice my opinion to Thalia, when I become dumbstruck.

Eyes, green eyes, green as the sea. I have never seen eyes this color before. Then they lock onto mine and my brain just stops, which never happens.

The longer he looks at me the more self-conscious i become. Maybe there is something wrong with my hair?

He finally looks away, seeing everyone else was on their platforms already, and he turned crimson. I start giggling, out of embarrassment for the both of us.

He is in the lane to the right of Jason.

"Jason is going to smoke that dark haired kid," Thalia whispered to me.

With my brain still slightly jammed, all I could respond with is "uhh...yeah." I see Thalia look at me funny.

My mind gets righted when the gun goes off, and I see the green-eyed kid enter the water far behind. I feel bad, that is, until i see him cruise ahead with ease.

The race finished quicker than I had imagined. Much to Thalia's dismay, Jason had finished second to green-eyes by a good three feet.

I wont lie, a small amount of excitement stirred inside of me. My face must be betraying my emotions, because Thalia, in a mildly teasing voice, says "What? You cheer for the first cute boy rather than your childhood friend?"

I felt my face flush.

"Come on, Jason is talking to him, lets join them." She had a grin on her face, making me more red.

"Are you crazy?! I don't even know him!"

With a large grin, Thalia mocks, "All the more reason to talk to him,".

**Percy**

How I won that race, I have no idea. The whole time, I had her going through my mind. Mostly her eyes, I almost swam straight into the wall at least twice.

After I got out of the pool the guy who finished second, a guy named Jason Grace, came up to congratulate me.

"Wow, the rumors are true! You're a machine!" he said, "How did you get so fast?"

"Honestly I have no clue, I just lover the water," I responded.

He kept talking, but at that moment, I saw my beauty and her friend, a girl with dark, spiked hair walking toward us. I wont lie, my heart started tap dancing inside my chest.

"Oh! Hey Thals!" Jason greeting the dark haired girl as they arrive, "Glad you guys made it."

"Wouldn't miss it little brother," Thalia replied. .

"You guys probably don't know this guy," he said pointing to me. "This beast is Percy Jackson, fastest swimmer in Manhattan. Percy, this is my sister, Thalia," he says, motioning to the dark-haired girl. Then he points to my real interest, 'and this is our good friend, Annabeth Chase."

I extend my hand to the gray-eyed beauty, and said the smoothest thing that came to my mind, "uh... hi... nice to meet my pleasure..."

Have I said how smooth I am?

Then she giggled, and I'm pretty sure I heard an angel laugh. I had to hear it again, so I followed with "I mean, nice to meet your acquaintance... I mean... hi"

Then I Heard that sound again and I could have died right there. It was the most amazing sound. She held out her hand to shake mine.

Where her skin touched mine, I felt an electric current. A feeling that connected us, that felt like a lighting bolt through my heart. Her handshake is strong, confident, but her fingers are graceful and soft. I realize I've been holding her hand for an eternity so I quickly dropped it and shook Thalia's too, so I didn't seem weird.

"Hello Percy, it's nice to meet you," she replies, still chuckling.

"So Percy, Thals, Annabeth and I are going to grab a bite to eat, care to join?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! I know a local diner a couple blocks away. My mom used to work there, best pancakes this side of the Appalachians."

"Sounds good," Jason says, "ladies, we are gonna go put on our clothes and we will head on out, sound like a plan?"

The girls nod in agreement, and Jason and I head down towards the locker room.

"So Jason, a table for four or five?" I ask.

"Only four, why?" Jason says, puzzled.

"Well, Annabeth is really pretty and she must have someone so I thought if she were going steady with someone they would join us." I speak fast because I'm nervous to know the answer.

"She was with a guy Luke a couple years ago, but he was trouble so she told him to take a hike. So, she'll be all alone," Jason says with a teasing smile.

"Gotcha." I smile back.


	2. Chapter 2: Could it be?

**Chapter 2: Could it be?**

**Annabeth**

I can tell Percy is nervous. He keeps stumbling over his words, fidgeting with things and blushing.

It is adorable.

I am pretty nervous as well, I mean, how can I be anything but nervous? This handsome, athletic boy, with eyes that show so much passion, and a trouble maker grin, was sitting directly across from me.

We make small talk for a while, talking about school and what we want to study in college. He wants to do something involving the ocean, though he isn't sure of the specifics yet. I tell him I want to be an architect.

"Wow, I haven't met many women architects, but I get a feeling, if any woman could handle it, you can," he says with an honest smile.

I can't help myself, I blush crimson.

I see his hand laying on the table, and I want to hold it, but don't want to seem too forward.

Once our food arrives, the talking dies down a bit, mostly because we all sit around and marvel at how much syrup Percy is putting on his pancakes.

Once he realizes we are staring, he smiles sheepishly. "What? I like syrup"

We all burt out laughing, Percy included.

He has a contagious laugh, a full body laugh, my favorite type of laugh. The same type of laugh my mom had before-

_No, do go doing that, not here, not now._

Once we pay our tab, we head to the door to go home. We just get outside when Thalia groans loudly, "Oh dang! I forgot my college id at the pool! Jason come help me find it!"

"But what about Anna-"

"Now Jason!" she yells cutting him off with a smile and a wink to both Jason and myself.

"Oh! Right! Of course! Hey Percy, can you make sure Annabeth gets home alright?" he says, with a smile that crosses all of his face.

"Uh, uh, y-yeah! no problem!" stammered Percy, his face turning more crimson by the second.

I know my face is either a similar shade, if not worse. "Thanks guys," I whisper to them. "You owe me" Thalia mouths, pulling Jason away, both of them grinning like idiots.

I turn around to Percy and say "Sorry about them"

"Don't be," he says smiling, "they seem fun, honest, and they are nice."

"And evil," I grumble to myself.

**Percy**

"So what do you like to do, when you have time?" I blurt out, not really knowing what to talk about.

"Well, I love to read, although I struggle with it, the words get all jumbled and-"

"Jump around?" I finish for her. "I know exactly how you feel, I'm the same way. It doesn't help that I can't stay still either."

She chuckles, "Me too, I've gotten into a lot of trouble at school for it. But I enjoy it, I love learning."

"My mom would probably love it if I brought you home." I start. But immediately my eyes bug out and I flush red. "I mean... like... to help me study! Like tutor me and stuff."

She turns red and laughs at me. I felt our hands bump, _does she want me to hold her hand?_ I think. Nervously, I reach out and grab a finger, then two, then intertwine our fingers, and it just feels right.

I look over at her and she is wearing a beautiful smile, and it is all for me.

Once we get to her house, we sit on the porch for a short while longer. No words are said, we just enjoy each other's company, holding hands the whole while.

After a time, though, she states that she should go inside. To which I asked if I can see her again.

"Come by tomorrow around three in the afternoon. My dad has to meet a guy before he allows me to date them.

_Oh crud! _is my first thought. _I always get nervous meeting fathers. But I can tell this girl will be worth it._

"Of course!" I say with a grin.

"Great" she beams her beautiful smile at me.

"Good night Annabeth," I say while waving as she walks inside.

"Good night Percy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Date

**Annabeth**

"Blue or red dress?" I ask Thalia.

"For crying out loud Annabeth, we've looked through all of your dresses, and they all look good on you!" she says with a chuckle.

I flop down onto my bed, feeling defeated. "I just want to look good."

She looks to the dresses again and thinks to herself. "Blue" she finally says.

I grin in reply, grab the blue dress, and run to the bathroom to put it on.

An hour later I hear the door bell ring, signaling Percy's arrival. My heart does a little tap dance when I hear his voice downstairs talking to my father.

"Oh great, dad is probably giving him the interview of a lifetime," I chuckle to Thalia. "Should I go save him?"

"Eh, let him suffer a little longer. It'll make him appreciate you coming down even more."

**Percy**

After what seemed like an hour of answering question after question from Doctor Chase, and sweating bullets, I hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs. I turn around to see who it was.

I am pretty sure my jaw hits the floor when I see her. She is a gray eyed, blond haired goddess walking down the stairs. She is wearing a blue dress that brings out her eyes like never before.

"uh... um... wo- wow!" I stammer, "you, uh, look amazing."

She blushes and giggles, looking down at her feet. "Thank you Percy, you look very nice as well."

I turn to her father, "Doctor Chase, I promise to have her back before nine tonight"

"Don't even worry about it son, take your time," he replies with a smile, "just not too late," he adds.

"Of course, you got it sir," as we head out the door.

**Annabeth**

Thalia was right, of course she was right. When I came down the stairs, the look on Percy's face, he looked at me like a young kid who had been given the newest and greatest toy, like he couldn't imagine his luck.

He looks extremely handsome as well. He has some older dress pants, nice but probably his dad's. He also has a dress shirt and a poorly tied tie, all finished with a sport coat.

"Did you know that my favorite color is blue?" he inquires to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Specifically the dark blue, like your dress" he chuckles his throaty chuckle.

"I had no idea, but I'm glad I chose this one."

He chuckles again, I love his laugh, it makes my heart skip a little bit.

Then I feel it, the almost electric current I feel whenever he touches me. His hand gently takes a hold of mine. The roughness of his hands tell me he has worked with them a lot. At the same time, his touch is gentle, almost like he is worried he is going to break me.

After walking a few blocks, we arrive at an Italian restaurant. He runs up to the door to hold it open for me, "What a gentleman," I say, then I smile because he blushed.

We sit down and order our drinks and food and we start talking.

"So what is our plan for tonight Mr. Jackson?" I question.

"First we eat dinner here, then catch a movie. After that I figured we would walk around and get to know each other."

"What movie?"

"Not exactly sure, I thought we would be spontaneous and pick the next available show."

"Sounds fun."

He gives me that trouble-maker smile, and I feel like a jar full of butterflies is being released in my stomach.

"So why architecture?" he asks me, genuinely curious. Interesting, most guys don't care enough to ask.

"Well, my parents split when I was young, my mom left to go 'find herself' and so I think I just want to build something permanent. Something that can last long after I'm gone."

"I get that. My dad died when I was really little. He was a captain in the Navy. He joined when my mom found out she was pregnant and he figured it was a good way to provide for us. But there was an accident and he fell into the water unconscious." He stopped, then wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry that I'm sharing like this, it's putting a damper on the evening."

I reach out and grab his hand tight. "Hey, don't be sorry. I told you about my mom. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to share." I try to give the nicest, warmest smile I can. I want to convey how much I appreciate his sharing.

Luke never shared anything. He just wanted to show me off and use me to do his homework. I could never tell him anything because I knew he would just blab it to everyone, he never kept a secret.

"Hey, you alright?" His question snaps me back to reality.

"Yeah, just realizing how different you are from other guys"

"Is that good, or...?"

"Oh! No!" I chuckle at his bulging eyes, "It's wonderful! I feel like I'm actually getting to know you."

"Okay, good" he lets out a breath, a sigh of relief.

When our food arrives, the talking dies down a bit. But Percy made sure to make me laugh the whole time.

He challenges me to a breadstick duel first, then he purposely puts sauce on his face. When I start giggling he asks, "What? Do I have something on my face?" and when he points to it, touching the spot, he purposely smears it around. Which makes me laugh even harder.

He reminds me of a young boy who keeps playing with his food. It only confirms my theory that he is a kid at heart and refuses to grow up.

I like that about him, it makes him so much more fun.

We eat the rest of our food and Percy asks for the check. Once the tab is settled, we head toward the movie theatre, hand in hand.

When we arrive at the theatre, Percy buys our tickets and popcorn. We find our seats towards the back and settle in. I snuggle close to Percy, and feel his arm go around my shoulders. I push into his warmth, feeling safe and cozy.

When the lights dim, everyone quiets down and the news reel begins. It starts off talking about how things are here in the states, all the jobs FDR is making, how the economy is improving. _Good, I'm glad things are getting better, I think._

The next news reel is about the debacle in Europe. The thought of war both excites and terrifies me.

It's exciting because it is the ultimate test of strategy, which I love. But it is terrifying because if you lose at the game, you pay the ultimate price.

"I hate the fighting that's going on," Percy whispers to me. "I don't like hurting anything, and I hate people hurting each other."

"There isn't anything wrong with that. I think that makes you a better person for saying that, I'd be freaked out if you enjoyed fighting."

_Luke always had to fight, with everyone, like he had to prove something._ "I like the fact that you're gentle, it's nice" I say with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he says with that trouble maker smile.

_Kiss him, you idiot! No! He should ki-_

My thoughts are immediately cut off by the feeling of his lips on my cheek. I feel my brain come to a screeching halt, and I turn to look at the culprit beside me. I can practically feel the heat radiating from his face. His face is a mixture of embarrassment, happiness and worry.

To calm him down, I grin and say "You missed," The confusion on his face is adorable.

"What?"

"You missed your target," and I pull myself up and press my lips against his. It was just a small kiss, but from the split second our lips touched, I feel the electric current again. I don't want to pull away, I have to force myself to remove my lips.

The look on his face is one of both delight and confusion. "Uh, th-thanks," clearing his throat after his voice broke. He shakes his head trying to snap his thoughts back in order.

Giggling to myself, I cuddle myself back into his warmth. Although this time, a little closer, and I felt him squeeze me a little tighter, and my smile grew.

"We missed the beginning of the movie, too distracted I guess" he whispers to me with a chuckle.

"Maybe I shouldn't kiss you anymore, just stop the distraction?" I say in a teasing tone, twisting to turn and look him in the eye.

Fear is covering his face, "No! Oh God Annabeth, that isn't what I meant! I'm sorr-"

I cut his sentence off with another kiss because I can't torture him any longer. Also the look of confusion and fear on his face is too cute.

"Now watch the movie mister"

"Yes ma'am" he replies, with a dumbstruck look still on his face and turns toward the screen.

**Percy**

I honestly don't remember any of the movie, the entire time, my mind was racing around, thinking about Annabeth kissing me. I kept thinking about the softness of her lips, the smell of her breath.

When she brought me back to the moment by waving in my face, the movie was over and the lights were on.

"Still with me?" she asks, slightly smiling.

"Of course, I'd be crazy to leave you."

A couple hours later, we are walking around central park, still hand in hand.

"I've had fun tonight," she says. "It was a nice time."

"I'm glad," I say through a smile. "Should we head toward your place? So your dad doesn't change his mind about me?"

"I highly doubt that he would change his mind about you Percy. I can tell that he likes you."

That kind of confuses me, "How can you tell?"

"Ever since I started talking to boys and he considered the possibility of me dating, he always told the boys that I had to be home before dark, he gave you no such restriction."

"Well I will have to try and keep in his good graces, but since we don't have to take the shortest route home, we can take the long way?" I suggest.

"Yeah, I like that idea." She pulls me in closer and loops her arm through mine, squeezing it tightly.

About thirty minutes later, we arrive in front of her house, and just like the day before, we sit on the porch, talking about the evening, what we think about everything and much more.

"Annabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she says teasing me.

"Fine, I'll just ask it anyway" I chuckle and shook my head. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

**Annabeth**

My stomach did a little flip at him bringing this up. _Does he love me already? I mean, I know that I really like him, and I know that I'm really young, but could this be love?_

"Look, if you don't want to answer, I get it, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, its not that, honestly. If you had asked me the same question a month ago I would have said no way, that there are too many things that go into loving someone. But..."

"But?" I can tell that he is anxious for what is coming next.

"But ever since yesterday, I'm not sure. Everything about the time we have spent around each other has been amazing and completely unique to anything I have experienced. Is it love? I have no idea, but could it be? I think there is a strong possibility."

"Do you always think so much?" he chuckles. "Have you just followed your gut without thinking about it?"

I blush and kinda shy away, saying "I guess not"

"I guess we could make an arrangement, I make the gut decisions, you make sure they aren't too stupid. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal"

"Should we seal it with a kiss?"

"Maybe not right in front of my house where my dad could be watching" I say smiling, "but how about a hug?"

"Works just as good as a kiss in my book"

We stand up and embrace each other in a big, tight hug and I felt like a meteor could hit and I would be safe. Right there in his Percy's arms, the only thing that matters is us.

"Good night Wise Girl"

"Wise Girl?" I question. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, you said it yourself, you always over think things. Also, you love to read, to learn and you want to be an architect, which takes a lot of wisdom. I figured you deserved a nickname."

"I guess that's fair" I conclude. "I guess I just need to come up with one for you now."

"I look forward to it" he says grinning at me.

He gives me one last hug before I head inside for the night. I turn around and look at him as I enter and close the door, both of us smiling huge smiles.

When I close the door and slid to the floor I hear someone over my shoulder.

"Looks like someone enjoyed themselves tonight"

My dad had snuck up on me from the side room. He has a smile on his face. "I'm glad you enjoyed him. I like him"

"Me too," I nod, "me too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Weekend at Montauk

**Percy**

Annabeth and I have been dating for a month now. It has been the best month of my life. Not only because of her, but I have started hanging out with Jason more. He has been the first real friend I've ever had. He recently started dating this girl, Piper McLean.

She is a Cherokee girl, and her dad is an actor. She is pretty, I guess. She has olive skin, caramel hair, and eyes that always change color. But she is nothing compared to my Wise Girl.

We all take a weekend trip with my mom and stepdad Paul to the beach at Montauk, a place my mom used to take me to all the time when I was younger. It was where she and my father met, and I always feel closer to him when we are here, even though I don't really remember him.

Paul and my mom drove us down here and they are setting up the cabin while the four of us are at the beach.

Naturally, I am in the water swimming while the others are on the shore. When I come up for air, Jason, Annabeth and Piper are all laughing at me, and I have no idea why.

Annabeth comes into the water a little ways, only to about her knees, still laughing. Tears start forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"What in the world is so funny?"

She reaches up to my head and pulls a large bunch of seaweed from my hair. Then pulls me in for a kiss, laughing the whole time.

Her kisses still have this effect on me, making my brain seize up. So it is no surprise that when she breaks the kiss, I can only say, "uh, um, um... tha-thanks."

"I think some of that seaweed got stuck in your brain. Wait, that's it. That's my nickname for you, Seaweed Brain!"

"I guess that's fitting," I laugh, then I lunge at her. She tries to escape, but to no avail. I wrap my arms around her and I jump backwards, completely submerging us.

When we surface she yells at the top of her lungs, "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Luckily at that moment I hear mom yell at us for dinner. I take off and I reach the shore first, sprinting toward the cabin, and hopefully the safety of my mother.

Jason and Piper quickly move out of the way, laughing harder than before. I almost run into Jason, luckily I didn't fall and succumb to Annabeth's fury. I had almost beat her to the cabin when I tripped over a piece of drift wood, face planting in the sand right in front of the cabin.

The next thing I know, I have a soaking wet, angry girl with wild hair on top of me hitting me faster than I can block any of the attacks. "You are going to pay for that, Seaweed Brain!"

Then, by some miracle I am able to grab both of her wrists and pull her down so I could wrap her in a hug and kiss her. Her anger quickly melts away and she starts kissing me back.

"You are lucky that you are so cute, otherwise you'd be black and blue right now."

"I have no doubt about that, I actually think I will be anyway," I say with a grin.

That's when we hear a throat clear behind us, I turn to see my mom looking at us, trying not to smile. "What on Earth is going on here?

"Umm, Annabeth just out of nowhere tackled me and started hitting me?" I try.

"Oh as if! Mrs. Jackson, Percy dunked me into the ocean then took off, and I caught him and made him pay for it."

"It was completely unprovoked mom!" I try to defend myself as we both stand up and Annabeth walks over towards my mom.

"Percy, I find it hard to believe that this smart, beautiful, wonderful girl would have attacked you unless you gave her a good reason to be attacked." She wraps Annabeth in a hug while she says this to me, trying to keep her smile from showing, and not doing a very good job of it.

I give a look of shock, "You really do love her more than you love me!"

Both of their smiles are huge, "Oh Percy, you know that I love you. You are my only son after all."

"You aren't denying what I said. So answer me, who do you love more, mother dearest?"

"Oh would you look at the time, dinner is ready guys!" My mother says, dodging the question expertly, grinning at me.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's eat your birthday dinner." Annabeth pulls me inside, the look of shock still on my face. Jason and Piper follow us in, still laughing at the whole scene.

For my 18th birthday, my mom makes roast beef, potatoes and garlic bread. All that was good, but I am really looking forward to the dessert.

"Is that cake... blue?" Jason asks, looking confused. Piper's face is almost as confused as her boyfriends.

"Ever since Percy was really little, I've made him a blue cake. He asked for one at his sixth birthday, and he wouldn't take no as an answer."

"Gee, my Seaweed Brain being stubborn? I couldn't ever believe that," Annabeth says in a sarcastic tone.

I stick my tongue out at her and she smiles back at me.

"I agree with Annabeth on this one Percy. You are such a stubborn guy. You make some of my old grandpa's bulls look completely agreeable," Piper says, starting to chuckle.

"Geez, I thought it was my birthday, not roast Percy day." I put my hands up in surrender, "Go easy on me guys!"

I turn to Annabeth as she says "Seaweed Brain, I will never make things easy for you." Then she grabs my shirt and pulls me in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Night

Chapter 5: The Special Night

**Percy**

"Are you sure? This is a huge step!" Jason exclaims.

"Jason, I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life," I say looking at my two best friends.

"I think it's romantic," Piper says. I knew I could count on her, she has always been the hopeless romantic. "I mean, come on Jason, they have been together over a year, and if anything, they have gotten more in love and closer with each passing day."

"I guess, whatever you decide man, we are behind you. Is there anything we can do to help?"

I got a big smile and said, "Actually, yes, you can help a lot"

**Annabeth**

Today was going to be a girl's day. Just Piper, Thalia and myself, we are going to go get our nails done, ew, shopping, double ew, and then to the park.

The park is the only part of the day that I am looking forward to. Manicures and shopping, those are Piper's interests. Thalia was only going because she said she had a special event coming up and needed to look good.

I'm more of a, no make-up, no hair product, let's get to work and get dirty kind of girl. But Piper and Thalia are my friends and I want to make them happy.

Later on that day, after I had my nails done, my hair done, and make-up on my face, okay, not a whole lot of make-up, but I barely ever wear it so any small amount feels like too much. A long with the addition of a new dress, Piper, Thalia and I are walking along in central park.

All of a sudden, we come to a table with a cloth cover, candles and plates full of spaghetti and garlic bread. "I wonder who this is for," I ask Piper.

"It's for us, Wise Girl," said a voice that still releases butterflies in my stomach. I turn around looking at the man who owns my heart, a smile instantly coming to my face. Behind him, I see Thalia and Piper sneaking off away, leaving us alone. I've been set up.

"And what is the occasion Seaweed Brain?"

"What? I need an occasion to be spontaneously romantic?" His trouble maker smile popping up right away, telling me that isn't the whole truth.

"Yes," I can tell that something us up. He is dressed in a brand new suit. His hair was combed for the first time in over a year. I have never seen his hair combed.

He walks me over top the table and pulls out my chair for me. "What are you up to Jackson?" I am pretty sure he is either trying to butter me up, or he is trying to make up for a mistake. "It isn't anyone's birthday or anniversary."

"Just hush and enjoy the date. Also for once, turn that over working brain of yours off." He chuckles, thinking he is so clever for that.

"Fat chance Seaweed Brain, you know that is impossible."

"Give it a shot, for me." He gives me a wink, now I know that something is up.

After we ate our food, we sit there, under the night sky. I tell him about my day with the girls and how horrible it was getting my hair done. He never once stopped smiling.

"What is with you?" I can't help but get the feeling he already knew what I had gone through.

"I told Piper to take you out for the day," he finally says. "I had some stuff to take care of, and you couldn't know about it."

"Oh so you want to get rid of me already huh?" I tease him, smiling slightly.

"Actually, the complete opposite Wise Girl. You see, I had to talk to your dad about something. Something, _very _important."

The stress he put on the "very" made my stomach drop slightly. Right now my mind is racing faster than a bullet. I was considering every possibility, but one in particular was in the forefront of my mind. _Is this it? _"And what might that topic be?"

"I know we haven't known each other all that long, but honestly, I feel like we have known each other forever. I already know that i can tell you anything. You are the only person that I have shared everything with. I want to continue sharing everything with you."

He pauses and wipes his palms on his pants. They are shaking like I have never seen from him before. His usually calm, steady, sturdy demeanor now replaced by this guy who looks terrified.

"There is only one problem I have, it's your name..."

"W-wait, what?" I have never been this confused before, "what is wrong with my name?"

"I don't like it," he states simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "More specifically, your last name."

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with it? What should it be?" I say, almost mad at this point.

"Jackson"

_How the hell can this boy stop my brain from working _so_ often?_

"J- Jackson? Wait wait wait, did you just... did you just ask me to..."

He stands up, walks over to me and pulls out a small box. I clap my hands to my mouth, in complete disbelief, tears pooling in my eyes as he goes down to one knee. He is now at eye level and his beautiful, emotional sea green eyes staring straight into mine, almost peering into my soul with so much love.

'Annabeth, I said that I want to share everything with you, including my last name. It isn't a lot, but it is all that I have right now. That and a promise to love, care and provide for you in every way possible. So what I am trying to say, ask you really, is Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

He opens the little box, and inside is the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. A gold band, with a small, but perfect diamond, surrounded by pearls.

"I liked the pearls, they reminded me of the ocean." His own personal touch to a classic look. "Are you going to answer me? Because I'm getting kind of freaked out here."

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" I grab his face and pull it into mine hard. My tears now flowing like a river and each drop is bursting with joy.

He pulls away, laughing and crying along with me. Taking the ring out of the box, he places it on the appropriate finger. Of course it fits perfectly.

"This is the ring my father game my mother, before he-, you know." His smile lessens a little bit. "My mom gave it to me to give to, and I quote ' A girl that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.' She told me that is how you know that you have found the one."

"I am honored to wear this, I will wear it with pride."

We kiss again, gentler this time, and the next thing I know, two squealing girls have wrapped Percy and I into their arms, jumping up and down with excitement, and Jason walking up to us and giving Percy and I a hug once we are freed.

I look at the girls and yell "You knew about this? You knew the whole day and you didn't tell me anything?"

"To be fair, I only knew about it since yesterday, and I _did_ tell you that I had an important event coming up," Thalia said grinning widely. "Also, do you really think we'd spoil a surprise this large? No chance."

Piper was smiling so big I thought her face might crack, "Of course I knew, I've known for a few weeks when Percy told Jason and me how we could help with this plan."

"Thalia, Piper, you both are in deep trouble."

They could tell that I wasn't mad though. At that moment, I'm pretty sure it would be impossible to be mad. My whole world was perfect. My best friends were there with us, sharing a moment that I know that I will never forget.

That, and I was soon to be Mrs. Annabeth Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6: Horrible News

Chapter 6: Horrible News

**Percy**

It is December 7th, 1941 and Annabeth and I are shopping for an apartment. Today we are only a couple blocks away from where my parents live. It is a nice, cozy place, that I can totally see me and Annabeth settling down in.

The wedding has pretty much been planned at this point. All thanks to Annabeth and her super brain. Now all that we need is a place to live once it is all done.

I think this is the place Seaweed Brain. It feels right." I can see how happy she is, "It even has a spare room for any company we have."

_Or any kids we might have_, I think to myself. I don't let Annabeth know I think about that yet. She was almost finished with her first semester of college and I don't want to come between her and her dream of becoming an architect.

We are walking down the stairs with the real estate agent, headed toward his office to sign the paperwork. As we get outside and get onto the sidewalk, we all realize something was wrong. It looked like the street was empty.

We start walking down the street, and we stop at the window of a barber's shop, and everyone was crowded around the radio.

"Should we go in?" the realtor says. Annabeth and I agree and the three of us head into the shop.

Once we get inside, it's quiet as a tomb, and everyone turns to look at us, but quickly turn back to the radio.

I walk up to an older man, who was still looking at us. Mostly me though. Unsure why he is staring at me, I ask him what is going on.

"Japs just attacked Pearl Harbor, supposed to be bad." He keeps looking into my eyes, they look sad, almost like he pities me. "Better get ready for war son, I'm willing to bet my life's savings it's gonna happen."

I turn around and look at Annabeth, her beautiful storm gray eyes are so full of fear. "No..." In a whisper so soft, I doubt anyone else heard it.

I walk over to her and embrace her, holding her closer and tighter than I ever have before. "Its fine Wise Girl, we don't even know if I'm going anywhere."

That seemed to help her slightly, but I could still sense her fear.

I turn to the realtor, "Let's get out of here and finish that paper work, eh?"

He snaps out of the trance he is in, "Yeah, right, Lets head to my office Mr. & Mrs. Jackson."

"We aren't married quite yet, but we will be when we move in." I tell him, setting the record straight, as we head off to sign papers for our apartment.

My mind was racing like crazy, not three months ago, I had to sign up for the draft. Jason and I went together, we'd made a pact, that if either of us were drafted, the other would sign up to join him. Of course, we didn't tell the girls. Why make them worry about something that might not happen. But with this, that pact started weighing even more.

**Jason**

I was standing there, staring into space, not believing what I just heard over the radio. I just won the world's worst lottery, I'd been drafted. They called my number, now I was going to war.

I look to Piper, into those beautiful, ever changing eyes, and they looked terrified. I didn't want to lose her yet. We were happy, I was planning on proposing. i haven't bought the ring yet, but I have been looking.

Then I turn to Percy and Annabeth, he was talking to her. Judging by the fear in her eyes, he was telling her about our pact.

I felt bad for him. Because of our pact, he had to give up his life, his wedding, maybe even his future with Annabeth. I couldn't let him do this.

"Percy, but, you don't have to join, forget the pact."

He looked at me, dumbstruck. "No, I know you are trying to be brave and save me, so quit it."

"What do you mean? I mean, how did you..."

"Because I'd already planned on doing it if my number was called. I'm going with you to watch your back. Not just for you, but for Piper and Annabeth. How would they feel if something happened to you?"

"Percy, you can't," Piper starts to say, but before she can finish, the biggest surprise happens.

"He says he has to, Pipes," Annabeth says, distantly. "I can't say that I like it, but I understand his reason. Percy is the most loyal person I know, and he wont let us change his mind." She wipes away a torrent of tears, "And as much as I hate his loyalty right now. I know he is right, and his loyalty is one of the things I feel in love with."

Percy walks over to her, also crying, and holds her tight. "I love you Wise Girl. You are the only girl that I ever have, or ever will love this way. I promise that I will return to you."

"Unharmed," she adds.

"Unharmed," he agrees with a smile. Then he asks, "Seal it with a kiss?" She smiles and kisses him.

The next day, I get a letter, telling me to pack a bag of clothes, enough for three days, and address to report to. It looks like in a few days, I will be entering the Marines. I went with Percy so he could enlist into the Marines to join me.

"It's scary isn't it?" I ask Percy.

"Beyond belief, Annabeth didn't sleep at all last night. She walked from her place to mine to sit up with me all night." I felt even worse now.

"How is Piper holding up?" he asks me.

"About the same as Annabeth. She keeps saying she wishes we could have been married first."

"Oh! I almost forgot, tonight Annabeth and I are going to the courthouse. That way she can get my Navy pay."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up!" I hit his shoulder, but suddenly, I get an idea. "Come with me," I tell Percy as I take off running.

We get to Piper's place a few minutes later. Percy is out of breath and tells me to slow down. "Come on Jackson, got to get ready for Basic Training!", I say. He just waves me off, still catching his breath.

We head up to Piper's place and knock. When she opens the door, I bust in, "Marry me! Marry me tonight at the court house with Percy and Annabeth!"

She looks at me in shock.

"No," she says flatly.

"Gre- wait, what?"

"You heard me, Jason Grace. You can't just expect me to say yes with a proposal like that."

"But you said you wished we could be married, you said-"

"I don't want to get married like this!"

"But you can receive my pay! It can go to a beautiful wedding when I come back!"

"No! Jason, we are going to do this right, or not at all!" I could tell that this was one fight that I would never win.

"Why not Pipes?" I felt hurt, like she didn't want to be with me.

"This is important to me Jason. I won't take it lightly. I want it to be perfect, Percy and Annabeth are already engaged so it's different. I do want to be with you," she cups my face and pulls it close to hers. "I love you Jason, and I want nothing more than to be married to you, but I want to do it correctly."

"I guess," I reluctantly say.

"Promise that you will stay safe for me Jason, and in return, I promise that I will still love you just as much, if not more than I do now."

"And if I do get injured?"

"Then I will love you after I kick your butt for getting hurt. But no matter what happens, I will never love you any less."

"You promise?"

"Jason, I swear."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

She smiles and pulls me in for a kiss.

Suddenly we hear Percy clear his throat, "Uh, well I have to go get ready for my wedding, I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"See ya Perce!" I wave to him and look back at Piper, "Shall we get ready?"

"Sure, but first, let's enjoy each other's company."

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise of all Surprises

Chapter 7: The Surprise of all Surprises

**Percy**

Jason and I have been at navy basic training for about six weeks now. I've never been so tired in my entire life.

We've been running, exercising, learning, and running, almost non-stop. I only do it because, if it helps me get back to my Wise Girl alive, I am going to do it.

Jason has been doing a little better than me; not a lot, but some. He has pushed me harder than I thought I could ever go, and then some.

What has been getting me through are Annabeth's letters. She writes every week. A few times she has even sent two letters during the same week. I always write back to her as soon as I get the letter, no matter how tired I am from the day.

In them she tells me about her new classes, the job she has taken with a local architecture firm, and just the things she has seen, heard or felt during the day. Almost like she is talking directly to my face about how her day was, like I'm not even gone. She always tells me how much she misses me, how much she wishes I could be there in our apartment with her, her letters always leave me blushing.

Piper helped her move into our apartment last week. I can already imagine the small apartment set up perfectly. In a letter Piper wrote to Jason, she told him of how she had been bossed around by Annabeth for two days straight until everything was perfect. I felt sorry for the poor girl, but I still wished that I was the one Annabeth was bossing around, it sure sounds better than my current situation.

Piper writes to Jason regularly, not as often as Annabeth writes to me, but I can tell the letters help Jason as much as mine help me.

This most recent letter, however, is leaving me slightly troubled. Annabeth tells me that she had been feeling ill lately. She can't even think about her favorite foods without getting sick to her stomach.

I tell Jason about this, "Could she be heart sick? Is all of this my fault for leaving?"

He chuckles a little, then he says, "Percy, I have a feeling this is completely your fault, though, not the way you think." He gives me a knowing smile, trying to hide it.

"What do you mean? What do you know Grace?" I start getting defensive. "Are you saying I made her sick by leaving her to help you?"

He puts his hands up in surrender,"Not at all! Piper has just told me what she has noticed, I bet that the next letter Annabeth sends you, everything will be figured out." He gives me another smile, "Don't worry yourself Jackson, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I wave him off and I go back to my stationary and write her back. I tell her how I wish I was there to help her feel better, making her tea to settle her stomach or anything. I tell her how worried I was about her, and how I would give anything to be with her in her time of need.

_One week later_

This week's letter seemed like it would never arrive. At long last I hear my name during mail call. I jump up so quickly that I hit my head on the bunk above me.

Jason walks over to me, slowly with his hands in his pockets. "Well?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

I give him a look, telling him to be quiet and start reading to myself

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written yet this week. I've had the wildest week ever. Everything is fine, so stop worrying about me. The only thing wrong with me is that you aren't here with me and I miss you. Other than that, everything is wonderful._

_I went to the doctor, I found out why I have been sick._

_Percy, I am pregnant._

I drop the letter, staring at the space that the letter had previously occupied. Not believing what I had just read

_Pregnant... I'm going to be a... a _father.

I look at Jason and he is trying to hold his smile in. "What does the little lady say? Everything alright?"

"You knew?!" I say accusingly. "You know and you didn't tell me?"

"Piper had guessed what was happening. She is really good at reading people."

"And you didn't think it necessary to share that information?"

"It isn't my place to tell you Percy, it's your wife's. What else does she say?"

I had completely forgotten the letter was unfinished. I pick it back up and find my place again.

_Percy, I am pregnant. I can't believe it, I am scared, but I have also never been happier. I didn't think that I wanted this so soon, but now that it is here, I couldn't be happier that it is._

_I told your mom and she was so happy. She said that if I need any help with anything at all that I could come to her. I think she is more excited than I am, which I'm not sure how that is possible._

_Please don't worry about me, Seaweed Brain. I will be completely fine. between your mom, Piper and Thalia, I have all the support I need. The only thing I need is for you to come back safe and sound so you can see our child._

_I love you, and like always I miss you,_

_Love,_

_Your Wise Girl_

I finish the letter and wipe the tears away from my eyes, I still can't believe it. Elation starts to fill my entire being. I am going to be a father! Am I going to be a good one?

Then, all of a sudden, a bottomless pit of fear opened in my gut. _What if I follow my father's path? What if this war claims my life and this kid never knows me?_

"Percy, what's wrong bud?" Jason looks down at me worried, "come on buddy talk to me." He slaps my face lightly, trying to get my attention. But I am so terrified that I can't respond.

"What's wrong with Jackson?" Our friend and commanding officer Frank Zhang comes up, seeing something is wrong. Frank is of Chinese ancestry. He is a big guy, but he has kind of a baby face, which makes it hard to take him seriously sometimes. But he is a good C.O.

"I'm not sure. His wife just sent him a letter, saying she is pregnant and he just froze."

Frank bends over to me and gives me a shake, "Come on Jackson, snap out of it, this is good news man."

"My dad... What if I end up like my dad, and because of this war, my kid never knows me?" I slowly come out of my trance, looking at my friends. They look worried, I must look about as good as I feel right now.

Frank stands and straightens up, "Percy, this is your duty, as a citizen of the United States of America. It is your duty to protect your country." He is staring straight into my eyes now. "By protecting your country, you are protecting your wife and child. Wouldn't you give your life to make sure that they are safe?" He asks me, staring down harshly at me.

"Yes sir," I say, quietly.

"I can't hear you soldier.""

I stand up, straight and strong, "Yes sir!" I shout , hopefully to solidify what Frank said, and to make myself believe it.

"Don't worry yourself about the future, whatever happens will happen. Do what you can right now to try and protect yourself, and your family."

Leave it to Frank to bring up duty and rouse your spirit up. Frank is such a good leader and has a way with speeches, that he could rouse you up enough to take on a Great White Shark bare handed.

"Thank you Frank, I needed that," I say. He reaches out and grabs my shoulder, giving me a friendly smile.

"That's what friends are for Percy. Now go write to you wife and tell her how happy you are...and leave out your fears, that's not what either of you need right now. Right now just bask in the happiness. That's an order Jackson."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Jackson?"

"Sir?"

He smiles at me again, "Congratulations Percy."

"Thank you sir," I sit down on my bunk and reach for my stationary. I start the letter back to Annabeth. Asking her whether she wants a boy or girl, what names she likes, what color she plans on painting the room, and what she is going to do when it comes if I am not back in time.

The more I write, the farther that pool of fear gets away from my mind. Now all that I feel is excitement and happiness.

A new goal in my life just appeared. Not only do I have to survive this war to return to my beautiful Wise Girl, but now I have to get back to meet little baby Jackson.


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion

**Chapter 8: Invasion**

**Annabeth**

Percy being gone has been the hardest time of my life. Not only because of me being pregnant, but simply because he isn't here with me.

Yes, the pregnancy makes it harder. I wish he was here to be the tired husband, going to get me peanut butter and pickles at midnight. It would be nice to be normal for once.

Piper has been helping a lot. We have spent a lot of time together. We give each other emotional and moral support. She has gone with me to every doctor's appointment. I honestly don't know where I'd be without her.

Percy's letter have been more sporadic since he left basic. For a while, he was at Pearl Harbor, awaiting deployment. The letter became slightly more regular, but then he was shipped out.

I don't know where he was sent, or when he would be back. All i know is he and Jason and all the other Marines are headed to some island in the Pacific.

I just want him home safely.

**Percy**

"Marines! Prepare to enter boats!" This brings out of a deep haze. The voice was from our company's Lieutenant,Charles Beckendorf who yells to us. "Up and over the sides, let's go!"

It's August 7th and we are just off the shore of Guadalcanal, a small island in the Solomon Island chain.

"Alright, 2nd Platoon, you heard the Lieutenant! Up and over!" I yell at the soldiers that I command. I did well enough during boot that they deemed me fit to be a platoon sergeant.

We arrived at Guadalcanal a couple days ago, and the Navy has been shelling it to smithereens since we got here, hopefully softening up the forces there. Now we are preparing to invade it. We don't know what the resistance will be like, but it has to be taken.

I've been in battles before, but this one was different. Before we were on ships shooting up at planes that were diving at us, we couldn't see the people who were trying to kill us, only the machines. This was going to be more personal, almost face to face.

As the landing craft finally makes land fall, I mentally prepare myself, for what could be the last moment of my life.

The ramp falls, and we all take off running out of the boat onto the beach. I yell at my men to keep moving and not to run in straight lines, to watch their spacing, trying to keep us all alive by being tough targets to hit. But nothing opposes us, no one shoots at us, not a single round.

I aim my Thompson sub-machine gun toward the tree line, looking for my enemy, but nothing shows up.

"Underwood! Front and center!" I holler for my radio man.

Grover Underwood, a scared young kid, runs up to me with his radio strapped to his back. "Sir?"

"Get me 1st Platoon on the radio."

"On it," he turns away and starts working on getting ahold of Jason's platoon. "I got them sir," and he hands me the radio.

"Thanks Grover," I pat him on the shoulder, trying to give off a confident expression, trying to give him courage. Grover is just a draftee who would rather save the environment. He hated how we were destroying the environment with war, but he couldn't do much to change it. He is a good kid, I hope he makes it through.

I turn my attention to the radio, "Jason, what's your situation?"

I hear Jason through the static of the radio, "No resistance, not a shot fired. How are you over there?"

"Same, we can't advance until we know what is waiting in front of us."

"Got any ideas?"

_Not a clue._ Right now, I really wish my Wise Girl was here, she would know just how to draw someone out of hiding. We played hide and seek at her house so I could learn the layout of it. She could always draw me out during the game. Her favorite tactic was to hit whatever she thought concealed me, see if I moved. Then it clicked.

"Tell your men to pick a target, then fire three rounds at it. No more than three, let's see if we can scare anything out."

"Copy that." We both gave up the radio and pass down the command to fire at a target on my signal.

I pick out a lump that could be a helmet on someone's head.

*BANG BANG BANG*

Down the line, I hear my men fire their shots, still no movement.

I give the signal to advance. We slowly move toward the tree line, on constant alert for any movement in front of us, still nothing.

_Maybe this will be easy._

All throughout the day, we encountered sporadic resistance. My force suffered a few casualties. Three dead and seven wounded. We defeated many enemies, I killed fifteen men myself.

_I killed fifteen men today. Fifteen men who would never see home again. Fifteen wives who would never see their husbands.__How many men have I killed now?_

I try to think back from the beginning. _At least 40 since I've been deployed. It's only been two months and I've killed 40 men._ _How many more men do I have to kill to get back to my Wise Girl?_

"Sergeant Jackson," Lieutenant Beckendorf enters the command tent where I have been waiting for him. "Status report."

When he comes to the map, I point out where I have my men dug in. "I have my men set up here, about a mile north of the airfield. We have encountered slight resistance. Mostly small arms fire, some machine guns, oh, and one bayonet charge."

"Casualties?" he questions

"Three dead, Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, and Lee Fletcher. Seven wounded. The dead were killed during the bayonet charge. They were on point."

"Damn shame, Jason's platoon is about the same. One more dead, couple more wounded."

"I have my men dug in for the night. Three to a fox hole, rotating watch shifts. Mortars dug in behind the line. I also ordered the men to fix bayonets. No telling what will come at us tonight."

"Good work Sergeant. Hold the line, tomorrow we are going to keep headed towards the air field. Looks like these Japs are fighting to the last man… so be prepared for tough fighting."

Once I get back to my foxhole, shared by Grover and another kid, Nico di Angelo, I pull out my pad of paper and start writing.

"Writing to Annabeth?" Grover asks me. Normally I wouldn't let my soldiers talk to me in a formal way like this, but Grover was the type of guy who just brought that out in people.

"Yeah, she is probably going crazy with worry right about now."

"She is probably about ready to have your kid isn't she?"

"Yeah, couple of weeks until her due date. Knowing her, she is going to be right on time, down to the minute." I chuckle, thinking about my Wise Girl talking to her growing belly telling it that it is ahead or behind schedule. "Just wish I could be there when it happens, you know?"

"Look Perce, you'll be home with Annabeth and your child soon. I'm sure Annabeth understands what you're doing here."

I'm not sure how, but Grover just sort of snuck into the spot of one of my best friends.

"Thanks G-man. I bet Juniper misses you, it just sucks that we have to be here, rather than home."

He nods in agreement.

"Di Angelo, what about you? Got anyone back home? You've served under me for what? Three months now? I don't know much about you."

"There isn't much to tell, Dad left mom when I was little. He was around for more of my sister's life, then I was born and he was around less. Then mom died in a hotel accident and he left shortly after. Ever since then we bounced around foster families. Then I figured, why not join the military and get the hell out of here?"

"Sounds rough, sorry man."

"It's nothing, really, I'm hoping being here will give me a sense of what to do with my life."

We all agree silently, then the silence becomes slightly awkward.

"Nico, go ahead and get some shut eye, we got first watch," I say to him.

He nods and turns in towards his gun, cuddling it, and turns in for the night.

A short while later Grover turns to me. "Hey man, go ahead and finish your letter, I can watch for now. Tell her you are alright."

"Thanks G-man, let me know if you see anything."


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogation

**Chapter 9: Interrogation**

**Annabeth**

I've only gotten one letter from Percy in the last month. He told me that they landed on an island in the Pacific, he just couldn't tell me where.

It is so hard having him gone, but it has gotten slightly easier. Ever since little Mary came into this world, I have a little bit of Percy with me. He has his eyes exactly, and his wild pitch black hair.

She is the best, and cutest baby ever, even though I might be slightly biased. She sleeps through most of the night and hardly ever cries. She drools about as much as her father, if that is possible.

**Percy**

Guadalcanal is Hell on Earth. The second night we were, the ships that held our supplies just up and left to engage the Japanese Navy. Our Navy thought they could catch the Japanese out in the open. So now we are stuck on this island with no supplies and sporadic reinforcements.

The Japanese navy did some damage to our ships so our ships left the area to repair and hopefully reengage the enemy.

Our enemies here on land are relentless. The never surrender, and they are harsh to anyone they think is a coward. They booby trap our dead, hoping to take out more of us who try to rescue them, and it seems like they never sleep.

We have been fighting for two months now, trying to keep this airfield. We renamed it Henderson Airfield after we took it. The Japanese have tried multiple times to take it back each time ending in failure.

Last night, the 23rd of October, two battalions of Japanese attacked but didn't do much damage. The most damage they have done is to our morale. Our men are starting to lose the will to fight. We are all tired and just want to go home.

Tonight I am in the forward fox hole, with a couple replacements who I haven't gotten to know yet. I am going to try and get to know them, hopefully that will help their spirits. But for now, we are just watching, and waiting.

"What was that?" The new Private, Johnson, asks in a scared tone.

"I didn't hear anything," I reply, "probably an animal."

"No sir, this sounded like a human."

"Then go check it out. Smith and I will here and provide suppressing fire if you need it."

He nods to me, then he climbs out of the fox hole and walks toward the bushes.

About that time, I hear someone walking towards us from behind, I turn, ready to fire, to see Jason. "Gee, is that how you greet your friend?"

"Sorry, can't be too careful."

"Roger that, how you guys doing?"

"Johnson heard something, he went to-"

Then, all hell breaks loose. Johnson is shot multiple times by multiple people. Then they swarm the fox hole. They hit us with the butts of their guns, fists, you name it.

I take a couple out, shooting them, but there are too many. They over run us, and before I know it, Jason and I are being pulled out. Private Smith lay motionless in the fox hole. The Japanese soldiers present us to a man, who I can only assume is their commanding officer.

He jerks his head backward, like he is telling his men where to take us. Then a blow comes from behind and all goes black.

**Annabeth**

_Something is wrong._ I can't stop thinking that. I feel like something bad has happened to Percy.

Piper had been feeling the same way. She is worried about Jason more than I am worried about Percy.

I would just like some word from Percy. I sent him a letter which included a photo of me holding Mary. I just hope he gets it. I want him to know how beautiful his little girl is.

**Percy**

Jason and I have been captive for a couple weeks now. There is one guard who speaks English. He is the one who has been interrogating us. He expects us to give him information, anything that we know. I refuse to give him anything, I won't give in.

It costs me dearly when I refuse. Water boarding, beaten with the scabbards of the swords, starvation.

But my determination is greater, I won't give into them.

I'm being interrogated now by Mr. Sunshine, that's what I call the English speaking guard. He looks at me harshly, "Tell us, where your ships are going next?"

"I gotta hand it to ya Sunshine," I start. "Your English is pretty good, how long did it take your masters to teach this old dog a new trick?"

*Whack* I curl over in pain, the blow to the back of my head is throbbing. _How much longer can I keep this up?_

"Alright! I'll tell you! Our ships, next they are going to Japan!"

"What are they planning to do there?!" he shouts at me, thinking he finally got something.

"They are going to kill every last one of you sons of-"

*Whack* another blow, this time to my ribs. I'm pretty sure at least one of them broke.

"I do not like liars, do no-"

All of a sudden, everyone starts running around, shouting and panicking. I can hear gunshots close. Sunshine narrows his eyes and says, "It seems, your fellow Americans are here. I wonder if they are looking for you. I wonder if they even know you are gone."

He shouts an order in Japanese to the men behind me. They both leave the room, leaving me alone with Sunshine.

"I cannot let you leave this bunker alive, you have seen too much. So you and your friend will have to excuse my manners by cutting our interview short."

He opens his holster, taking out his pistol. He aims it straight for my face.

"Don't move, I'd hate to make this more painful than it needs to be."

He pulls the hammer back, cocking his side arm.

I want to get up, to charge him. But the restraints on my arms and legs are too tight for me to move. I can only move my head around.

_I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm sorry baby Jackson, I've failed you._ I feel the tears slide down my cheeks, feeling completely defeated.

"I love you Wise Girl." I want these to be my last words, even if she can't hear them, I want to die with her names on my lips, with this declaration of my love.

I close my eyes, accepting my fate.

*BANG*


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

**Annabeth**

Piper and Sally came over to the apartment, like they do every Friday. They love coming over to see Mary. She is getting so big so fast.

A car passing by outside catches my attention. It is one of the Army cars, the ones that everyone has grown to hate. These cars are the ones that bring letters to people of their loved one's death.

"I hate those cars, every time I see one I think are coming for me. Coming to tell me Jason isn't coming home." Piper looks out the window, distractedly.

I nod in agreement, "they are horrible, I have nightmares about them."

"Oh girls, don't think like that," Sally says. "The boys will be back. You'll see, then you'll laugh at how worried you were."

Then I hear another car drive by, another Army car. It passes by the window and comes to a stop in front of my building.

My heart drops to my gut. _Please no, not this._

I wait, holding my breath the whole time. Counting the seconds, terrified, dreading to hear the knock. Hoping that it was like the other times when it went to another apartment and not this one.

Praying to any and all the Gods that it won't be-

*Knock, knock, knock*

_No... Please God no._

Piper and Sally look at me. Their faces pale, and full of fear.

"Piper can you and Sally ple-" I stop, my tears threatening to break me down. I compose myself, "Can you please take Mary to her room?"

"Sure Annabeth, let us know if you need us." They stand up, taking Mary, and Sally gives me a kiss on the head as they leave the room.

*Knock, knock, knock*

With each time I hear that person's fist hit the door, my heart drops a little lower.

"Coming!" My voice cracks, and I feel tears start falling.

I stand up and make my way toward the door. I walk slowly, hugging myself.

I get to the door and I reach for the door knob. I just can't bring myself to grab ahold of the knob.

*Knock, knock, knock*

The sound jerks me back into reality. Slowly I grab the knob, turn it and open the door. I am looking at the floor, trying to gather my composure when I hear it.

"Wise Girl"

**Percy**

"Wise Girl"

She looks up at me, and I see her storm gray eyes. I missed those eyes more than anything in the world.

"Percy?" her eyes start filling up with tears. "Please tell me if this is a dream. I've seen this dream too many times and i don't think I can take another time of waking up disappointed." She starts shaking now.

"It isn't a dream Annabeth, I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere now." i start walking toward her, tears now coming to my eyes.

She walks toward me, her eyes fixed on my arm. "Why are you in a sling? What happened to you Percy?"

"I tried keeping my promise, not getting hurt, I'm sorry."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain and come here." She pulls me in for a kiss. It is nice at first, then she squeezes me.

"Owowow, easy, easy Wise Girl. Couple broken ribs."

"How'd you break your ribs?"

"I'll tell you about it later, I promise."

**Annabeth**

I didn't want to push Percy too hard. When he said that he would tell me later, his eyes, which are usually so full of emotion became slightly glazed over.

"Okay, take your time. Besides, we have something more important to do right now."

He gets his confused look, the one that I can't help but love. "What do you mean we have something to do?"

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you don't know?" He shrugs, "Not really, no."

"You have to come meet our daughter."

His eyes light up, back to their usual glow. "My daughter?" A smile starts, then grows to take up his whole face.

I extend my hand to him. He takes it gingerly, and I lead him into our apartment.

"Piper! Sally! Look who showed up!"

They come out of Mary's room and they look right to Percy. Sally starts crying and goes to give him a hug.

Piper gives Mary to me, and turns to Percy, a look of fear on her face. "Where is Jason? Is he alright? He isn't..."

"He is fine Piper," he cuts her off before she gets too upset. "His injuries were a little more severe and more to his legs so they are keeping him at the hospital for a few more days. You can go see him."

He gave her directions to the hospital where Jason was. As soon as he finished, she ran out the door as fast as she could.

He turns to me and looks down at the little beauty in my arms. "Percy, I'd like for you to meet our daughter. Her name is Mary Elizabeth Jackson."

He walks closer to us, never taking his eyes off Mary. His eyes are filling up with tears again. He touches her face and she smiles at him. She gives him the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. Then she starts to laugh.

"That looks just like Percy when he was that age," Sally says through a large smile.

"Percy, would you like to hold her?" I ask. A look of fear comes into his eyes.

"What if I hurt her? Or drop her?"

"Sit on the sofa, and I'll set her in your lap, that way it's easy for you to hold her and she is still comfortable."

"Alright..." he says, still unsure of himself. He sits on the sofa and looks at me apprehensively. "I'm ready."

I bring Mary over to him and place her in his lap. Mary instantly cuddles into Percy and starts falling asleep.

"She is so little, and beautiful." He still looks scared, but slowly a look of peace washes over him. "She is drooling already," he chuckles.

"She is so much like her father."

"Let's hope she isn't a Seaweed Brain like him."

He gives me his trouble maker grin, melting my heart. "I doubt she will be. She is already crawling. At four and a half months, that's a sign that she is going to be super smart. My father said I started at five months."

His face is so full of awe. "I just can't believe we made this. This tiny person, from our love for each other."

I go and sit next to him, and lay my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes, finally feeling whole again, after so long.

"I missed you Wise Girl."

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain."


End file.
